


Fools in Love

by Bananaphone



Series: Fools in Love [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Life AU</p><p>Tons of little stories revolving around the power couple <3 Continue reading as their story unfolds! </p><p>Other pairings will be featured hehe </p><p>All one shots pertaining to the same storyline. </p><p>Again warning sorry for typos and stuff I just write these because my heart is filled with a lot of love <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weekend Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Not every morning is the same for this couple. Today is one of those very special mornings.

The Weekend Routine

It was a day unlike every other day… and that was okay. A tangle of bodies, large masses of hair strewn over mismatched pillows, blankets discarded, flipped and backwards. It was… a mess. Just the way they liked it. The blinds were shut and the curtains were slightly covering them, but the sun was coming through quite nicely, though it was cloudy. 

Contrary to what most would believe, it was Marceline who woke up first. The only reason for that was it being Sunday and the other body in the bed had late night classes, which left her waking up later on the weekends. Normally she’d be up, already having made coffee, probably dressed, popping toast in the oven or making oatmeal. A tired Marceline would walk out, wearing a disheveled flannel that ran past her hips thankfully – Marceline was the type to kick off her pants before bed, finding them uncomfortable and sticking to just underwear- and wiping drool from the corner of her lips. “Well don’t you look handsome,” Bonnibel would sarcastically say as Marceline would groan and sit across from her at the small dining room table only to fall forward and lay her head down onto it. Bonnie would come around and slip her hands onto the others shoulders, letting them slide down and hug the others back. “Good morning.” 

That was the normal morning, on the weekdays. So this was a rare sight for Marceline, to see her Bonnie cuddled up in blankets, eyes shut, body curled up in fetal position. They normally didn’t spoon much when they slept, so Marceline was always brought to a smile when she’d wake up to see Bonnie’s face aligned with hers, looking peaceful as ever. 

Sometimes she’d marvel in this moment, a Bonnibel who wasn’t angry or stressed or frantic. She’d lay there, memorizing some of the features of her face, recalling the things she’d seen the last time she’d been able to stare this long. The roundness of her cheeks, the length of her eyelashes, even the new things like the bite mark on her lips from obviously chewing them during one of her exams this week. 

Marceline chuckled silently to herself, leaning in and kissing the others forehead. She was careful though, not wanting to wake the other. Bonnie shifted, breathing out and curling up more, still fast asleep. That was good. Bonnie always ran the show with her weekly routines, so this was Marceline’s only day she got to. 

Sliding away from the blankets, Marceline rose, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed and stretching long and hard. She raked her hands through her hair, tugging a few tangled areas until it was generally less mashed together. She reached her feet out for her slippers, cute little bats Bonnie had gotten her for Christmas a few years back. She’d need new ones soon as they were pretty dingy, but Marceline was a sentimental girl and kept her things to the point of repatching them together. 

She found the pajama shorts she’d discarded the night before but didn’t put them on, instead just sticking to her t shirt and boxer briefs, heading for the bathroom first. After brushing her teeth and putting her hair up, she grabbed the usual flannel she wore around the house, shuffling to the kitchen and beginning her own routine. 

Flower. Eggs. Bananas. Sugar. Lots of sugar. Bright red strawberries. Hot water. Tea bags. Mismatched cups. Milk. Butter. Syrup. And whipped crème, fresh of course. Only the best for Bonnie.

Marceline wasn’t much of a cook, preferring to go out and explore their town. New restaurants were always opening and she liked being out, especially for dinner. She kept her cooking talents hidden, not knowing how to make filet mignon, but making some of the best damn pancakes around—all thanks to her family recipe really. 

She was quick to grab the tea kettle before it went blasting, pouring it into both mugs and getting some black tea. No need for coffee on a Sunday, especially one where they had nothing planned and they could be sleepy all day and lounge around. A cup of earl grey for them both, though she was excited. On her way home the other day she’d picked up some new tea’s from her favourite shop, a place that also made the best apple pies. The elderly owner Mrs. Trunks had a sweet spot for the couple and offered her a sample of her new Earl Grey Rose blend, saying Bonnie would like it and Marceline agreed whole heartedly. 

Placing the pancakes on one large plate and grabbing two forks, she fixed the breakfast-in-bed tray grabbing napkins, being particular to place things nicely for the other. Marceline wasn’t a messy person, but it was obvious she put a little more effort into things she knew she’d be sharing with the one she loved. 

“Okay… Oh wait—“ She scurried out of the kitchen to their balcony, checking over the various potted plants Bonnie had been carefully monitoring. 

It was impressive the amount of flowers and herbs she was growing. Apparently the climate they lived in made it pretty difficult to grow any plants outside, but Bonnie was a scientific genius and of course made it her personal project to grow a large array of plants and flowers and herbs for them. 

Marceline looked them over, checking the tags trying to find the one she wanted. They’d just bought it recently so she was glad she had a reason to use it. “Ah!” She tugged off a few leaves from the chocolate mint plant, deciding it would be a pretty garnish to the breakfast. Now everything was set. 

Everything placed nicely, she grabbed the tray and ascended the stairs, walking past book cases and her old guitar, hung up on the wall, entering the bedroom. 

Bonnie was still asleep it seemed, the mound breathing steadily, having not moved from before. It was pushing 10:30 now, and Marceline knew she needed to wake her up seeing as Bonnie got upset if she woke up any later, saying the day was wasted. Marceline hated waking her up because she believed she needed to sleep more, but at the same time Marceline was selfish and wanted Bonnie awake so they could catch up on lost time. 

“… Hey sleepy head…” Marceline whispered, her hand gently nudging the other after she’d placed the tray down at the end of their large queen bed. “It’s almost 10:30…” She moved the blanket away from Bonnie’s face, seeing her eyebrows knitting together and a groan leaving her. “Bonnie…” She was a bit louder this time.

Bonnibel groaned again eyes fluttering open then pinching shut at the bright lights, even though the shades were still shut. “Did… you make… pancakes?” 

Marceline laughed, realizing that her routine truly was a routine, something Bonnie was expecting. Before she’d ask to sleep more, or tell Marceline she should have woken her up earlier, or even what that smell was. Now she was just prepared. 

“Yep. But you can’t eat laying down…”Marceline crawled into bed at this point, going to push the covers away from the other girl. She was wearing one of her old band t-shirts, a small hole in the side of her waist. She hovered over the other, letting her pony tail weigh down on her side, draping over the pillows like a waterfall. Bonnie chose this moment to open her eyes and stare up at the face above her. 

The two stared at one another for a few seconds, Marceline smirking and Bonnie slowly beginning to smile, delicate hands reaching up for the others face. “Good morning,” Bonnie whispered. It only took a couple seconds longer before the two were pressing their lips together lightly, softly. Marceline shut her eyes, leaning down further to deepen the good morning kiss. She cursed the fact that there was warm food waiting for them at the end of the bed, or else she could easily have lost herself in that kiss, pinning her arms on either side of Bonnie’s head and deciding they’d stay in bed a little longer… 

But a loud stomach growl was what pulled her from that thought, eyes going wide as she pulled away and looked down to the blushing girl below her. “Whoah, someone’s clearly hungry?” She teased, going in to press a tight kiss to the others lips before she said “Marceline!” all embarrassed. She pulled away with a grin, jumping off the other girl, letting her sit up more comfortably as she pulled the tray closer, settling it between them. 

“You came home super late last night… Did you eat?” Marceline asked, fixing the blankets around them. 

Bonnie responded by shaking her head and yawning. “No…” she said as she finished her yawn, cracking her back and knuckles before taking the fork Marceline was handing her. “Well, I had a hot chocolate, but that’s about it.” 

Marceline shook her head in disapproval, seeing as she’d made it her job to make sure Bonnie wasn’t missing out on important meals, knowing how busy she got and would just snack on candy. You’d think someone who was trying to be a pediatrician would know better than to eat candy so often. “Good thing I made extra pancakes then.” 

The two went in from opposite sides, sometimes Marceline stealing strawberries from Bonnie’s side or even right off the fork. Bonnie would call her out on it and try to get her back but Marceline was a bit more sneaky and sly. The two of course laughed at the playful banter, Bonnie much more awake now as they ate. 

Bonnie spotted the mint and tugged it off the side of the plate, licking the syrup off it. “Is this from the new plant?” Marceline nodded as she placed her fork down, leaning forward and fixing the tea that was now cool enough to drink. She took her’s plain, but had already placed Bonnie’s three heaping tablespoons of sugar and milk into hers. “Tastes good.” Bonnie said as she nibbled on the chocolate mint leaves. 

Marceline went in for a kiss to the others lips, tasting the maple flavor. “You taste good.” 

Bonnie blushed but rolled her eyes at the others comment. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“Charismatic, is the word you’re looking for,” Marceline responded with a smirk. She handed Bonnie her cup of tea, leaning back against the headboard, having pushed the tray at the far end of the bed. She kept her cup in her hands, letting the liquid and ceramic warm her cold fingers. 

Bonnie scooted herself over, leaning her head against the others shoulders and shutting her eyes a moment. The two stayed silent, breathing softly against each other, thinking about the same thing though they didn’t say a word. The comfortable silence said so much more. They both looked ahead, Bonnie wriggling her toes against Marceline’s, watching them poke out from beneath the blankets. 

“No plans today right?” Marceline asked. 

“Not really. I just wanna relax...” Bonnie added, finally bringing the tea up to her lips and sipping. She made a content sigh. “Is that… something floral?” 

“Rose. Mrs. Trunks wanted us to try it.” Marceline smiled and took a sip of her own tea. “I’m surprised you can taste it with all that milk and sugar.” 

“I happen to like it a little sweet,” Bonnie said, shutting her eyes and sipping her tea as she was being teased. 

“A little? Bon, we go through a pound of sugar on a weekly basis, and I never touch the stuff. I’m surprised you haven’t gained like, thirty pounds or rot your teeth all the way through.”

“Just because you wake me up with pancakes doesn’t mean you get to verbally abuse me like this.” She smiled of course, knowing this was all part of the joke. Bonnie got teased about her “sugar disorder” and Marcline would have a difficult time finding her guitar picks later. It was a system. 

Marceline laughed, placing her finished cup aside and letting Bonnie curl up better on her chest. Her hand gently slid beneath the other shirt, cold fingers softly rubbing the others warm back. Chills went up Bonnie’s spine as they often did but she cuddled up with her tea and shut her eyes, again enjoying the calm and comfortable feel of their Sunday morning. 

Finishing her cup eventually, Marceline placed it beside her own, the two properly laying together. Bonnie’s warm hands rested on Marceline’s cold stomach. Marceline let her lips rest in the others wavy and thick pink locks. She shut her eyes, breathing softly, parting her lips to whisper, “I love you Bonnie.” 

Bonnie reached for one of Marceline’s free hands, letting their fingers tangle together and brought it close to her face. She kissed those fingers, those fingers that brought sound and music into her life, those fingers that caressed her body and left her speechless during the dark hours of the night, those fingers that tickled her sides when she really needed to laugh.

“I love you too,” she whispered into them, feeling like she could fall back asleep because of how peaceful everything seemed to be. 

This was a day unlike every other day. And that was good. Very good.


	2. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel and Marceline's High School Graduation

“It’s an honour, to speak to you all today,” Bonnibel began, holding small note cards. Looking around herself on the podium, she was unbelievably nervous. Been given the task of inspiring her fellow students, students she attended her last 4 high school years with, as valedictorian, was something that weighed down on her heavily. She wasn’t sure where to begin, where to end, how to go on. 

She would have been worse for wear, if not for the girl just a few rows before her, long tresses of raven hair escaping her own cap and falling down her gown, to which Bonnie thought looked quite becoming on her. The other girl thought the hat was dumb and the entire get up was cramping her style all too much, but she’d worn it, and she’d come only because she knew Bonnie needed her. And right now, they were both so glad to be there. 

Marceline offered a smile, motioning her hands for Bonnie to continue. When she didn’t however, she began mouthing words, words her and Bonnibel had been up late rehearsing and writing just the night before. 

The pink haired honour student only gazed out a moment, but what felt like forever, at the girl before her, and smiled, her features warming. She looked past Marceline to the crowd before her, friends, family, rivals, professors, role models, goofballs, and all those in-between. 

“I want to start by saying, it’s been one heck of a four years,” the crowds clapped and laughed along with her- that line had been picked by Marceline. She said it would relax everyone with a few laughs, give Bonnie a moment of pause while everyone reacted. It worked, and Bonnie was glad she hadn’t had to swear, changing to heck to be PG. “A life changing four years. Whether it was disappointing or exciting, tragic or wonderful,” with this she looked to Marceline specifically, “scary or beautiful, these four years have changed everyone one of us who stands here in one way or another. It challenged us, pushed us, sometimes it even stopped us.” She flipped to the next card, noticing the key points she’d scribbled down. 

“I hope you all look to these years as a memory worth keeping, and not something you turn your back to fully. I know I always will. But enough about the past, because the reason we’re all here is to look towards the future.” She went to her next note, looking around herself again. 

“We’ve all decided on what we want to be. A doctor, a teacher, a police officer, an engineer, a journalist, a musician. So many wonderful choices. But don’t feel that this choice is something you can’t deviate away from. Never put yourself in a box. Never discount a new dream, just because it wasn’t part of the original plan. Be open to change, and open to new idea’s. Be open to letting people in,” and with this she looked to Marceline again. “-Even if it seems hard.” She gripped the paper she was holding tightly, because as she looked around, everything she was saying was so true to her, she wondered if people really did understand what she was saying.   
“Never let the opportunity for something beautiful, pass you by. Grab it with both hands and don’t ever let it go. Let it guide you to a newer, better dream. Let it fuel you to a newer, better you. Let it bring you happiness and joy wherever you decide to go, just never take it for granted.” 

“And with that, I want to congratulate this Class of Ooo for completing these trials of high school, and I hope when we all cross paths again one day, we’re closer to the people we’ve set out to be, even if it’s not the person we’re thinking of right now. Thank you all.” 

Bonnibel concluded her speech not before bowing her head lightly as the applause began, many people standing and clapping, her uncle off in the audience nodding his head. She’d run the speech by him a few times as well. 

She was given her diploma by Mr. Petrikov and a few other high up teachers of hers, smiling for the camera’s that were taking shots of them. She was trying to act calm but her nerves had built up so much, shaking as she held her diploma. She was dismissed from the podium and made her way back to her seat, Marceline seated a seat behind her, as the speech students sat in the front row. Thank god Abadeer started with an A. 

“You were perfect,” Marceline whispered, causing the hairs on Bonnie’s neck to stand. She wanted to hug the other, jump into her arms because without Marceline’s help that could have been a huge mess. But it wasn’t. She stayed silent, reaching a hand behind her and feeling Marceline slide hers into it. They gripped tightly for the remainder of the graduation before they all could finally throw their hats in the air and leave for their family and friends waiting. 

 

“You were great! You got every word right!” Bonnibel’s uncle Pepper said, hugging the girl. She smiled into his arms, feeling pride for a job well done. “Your parents would have been really proud,” he said lastly. 

Bonnibel knew this and pulled away. “I know. I thought about the story you told me, how Mom yacked at her graduation, and I got so nervous!” They both laughed. Pepper hadn’t meant to tell Bonnibel that story so close to graduation, he’d actually been ready to rush up to the stage for her if she ended up doing so. 

“Well, you didn’t, and I didn’t have to push past fifty rows of students.” 

Pepper began to take photo’s of Bonnie holding her degree, then Jake and Finn, Elle and Lady popping out of nowhere behind her, photobombing the picture. Bonnibel was in too high of spirits to be upset or annoyed. She took celebratory photo’s with Lady and Elle, pretending the gown wasn’t so drab and black and boring but like a pretty ball dress, posing with her friends. Then taking nicer photo’s with Jake who also sported the gown and Finn who was still a bit away from graduation, but dressed the part for his older brother. 

“Did you guys bother Marceline and Marshall yet,” Bonnie asked as her uncle stopped taking photo’s to speak to Jake and Finn’s parents. 

“Nah. They’re with Petrikov and stuff. Didn’t want to get my diploma taken away for trying anything,” Jake stated. Probably best, seeing as he’d barely gotten that degree, Lady and Bonnie having to speak on his behalf considering his senior prank had gotten the fire department involved. 

“I’ll go see if they’re ready. We’re meeting for dinner right?”

“Reservation for 7:30! And don’t worry about the bill. My parent’s wanna cover it since they’re like, super sad that I’m moving away for college and stuff.” Elle stated, shrugging her shoulders. Bonnie didn’t mind, but she knew her parents were doing it as a token of gratitude for all her friends dealing with her and helping her finish high school in one piece. 

“Go get the troublesome twins so we can get more pictures!” Lady said, excited to take more photo’s, as she’d done her hair perfectly and she though the cap and gowns were very cute, having bedazzled hers with some rainbow strings and clips.

Bonnie didn’t need to be told twice to go get Marceline, so she waved to her uncle a moment, rushing off through the crowds. Marceline and Marshall were with their father and Simon… Probably near entrance tables. She made her way, seeing the four talking, Hunson’s hands on Marshall and Marceline’s shoulders, smiling proudly and discussing things with Simon.

Four years had been a long time, but Hunson had managed to patch things up quite a bit considering how things had been before. 

She walked slower suddenly, thinking how regal Marceline looked. The cap and gown really did suit her, her make up minimal and beautiful, her pierced ears sticking out from behind her voluminous hair. She was smiling fondly to Simon as he spoke, probably saying how she would become a great adult one day, this and that, the same for Marshall. She almost didn’t want to approach, because she didn’t want to ruin a family moment like this. 

“Hey! Bon-Bon!” Marshall suddenly shouted, waving happily to her, excited. She was startled a bit until she saw the others turn their heads, everyone expectant of her, but Marceline’s expression made her heart swell the most. 

“Hello,” Bonnibel began as she stepped closer into the circle of familiar faces. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Nonsense. We were just discussing things that were probably boring these two,” Hunson started, letting go of both their shoulders so they could approach Bonnie. “Your speech was lovely dear.” 

“Thank you. But I honestly couldn’t have done it without Marceline,” Bonnie stated. Not just to embarrass Marcy, but to properly pay recognition for why it was done so well. 

“Man, that’s no fair! I could have helped you, yah know?” Marshall interjected, causing both girls to roll their eyes and Hunson and Simon to laugh. 

“I think Bonnie meant for this speech to be fancy and tasteful. Somehow, that doesn’t fit you very well,” Marceline said as she crossed over from Hunson’s side to stand beside Bonnie. 

Marshall just scoffed with a smile, the two keeping their fighting minimal for today. They knew this day meant more to Simon and Hunson than them, so they kept the peace as brothers and sisters often didn’t do. 

Both men wanted pictures of the kids so Bonnie stepped aside, letting them pose with their diploma’s, making rock star hand signs, pretending the rolled up paper was a microphone, doing all sorts of ridiculous things that Hunson shook his head to. 

“Alright weirdo’s, try to pose nice so everyone at work thinks my kids are normal.” The two laughed and posed nicely, batting their lashes and causing Bonnie to laugh out loud, holding her face. 

She was surprised when Hunson motioned for Bonnie to join in. “You’re like a second daughter. Come on. I’d like a picture of you three.” She graciously came over, standing between them, breaking up the black on black with some pink, smiling as both twins placed their arms around her, Marshall’s friendly while Marceline’s rested delicately on her waist. 

“And, one of you two,” Hunson added, surprising them both a bit. It was weird, not being high schoolers anymore, taking a picture together somehow meant something different. They stood together, smiling, holding their diploma’s beside them and Hunson snapped a couple shots before he stuffed his camera in his pocket. 

“I’ll let you kids go since I think the St. Pierre’s said they’re driving you all to dinner and I don’t want you to be late.” 

The man bent down a bit, towering over his own children as they both came up to him, letting him engulf them in a right embrace. Bonnie just watched silently, giving them a moment. “I’m proud of you two.” Bonnie felt like she was eavesdropping as she saw Hunson mumble something else, causing both twins to hug just a big harder.

Eventually they both began pulling away. Marceline wiped away a few stray tears, laughing as she finally turned away from him and returned back to Bonnibel. Marshall went in another direction, looking for his own friends, but giving Marceline a look that he’d be back in a bit. 

“Finally,” Marceline said, seeing her father turning away with Simon to attend other matters. “Wanted to do this for like, the last three hours.”

And with that, she pulled Bonnibel to her, kissing her hard on the lips. Bonnibel jolted to life with surprise, eyes wide before she finally shut them, falling into the kiss a bit. 

The two pulled apart, smiling, ignoring any eyes that watched them. “You were really amazing up there.” 

“You were mouthing the words in the audience,” Bonnie said with a smirk fixing her hat that had become crooked. 

“I was? Whoops,” she laughed, going to hold Bonnie’s hand and walk towards their friends. 

“Mhmm. It was cute.”

Marceline blushed playfully, nudging the other, always thinking cute was never a proper adjective to describe her. 

“It’s so weird. I never thought we’d get here, you know?” Marceline started. “I’ll admit, I’m gonna miss being in classes with you and stuff… Study sessions… Eating lunch together… Hell, I’ll even miss science class with you.”

It was quiet between them while they walked for a moment, and Bonnie was going to respond before she heard a sniffle, turning and stopped them both. She knew that sniffle. 

“Hey,” she said, her eyebrows knitting together, hands releasing and going to the others face. “What’s wrong?” She was grateful they’d walked to a more secluded area of the park where their graduation was being held. 

Marceline sniffed, shaking her head as she averted her eyes from Bonnie, her lip quivering a bit. “It’s just… I don’t know…” she paused, letting words find her after she took a deep breath. “Guess, I’m gonna miss this, more than I thought I would…” 

Bonnie understood Marceline’s words all too easily. She cradled the others face, giving a smile and moving in to kiss the others forehead, soothing her thoughts she hoped. “I know. I’m gonna miss it too. We can miss it together. But, we’ve got so much stuff to look forward to Marcie.” She moved her hand, helping tuck a few stray pieces of hair away from Marceline’s teary cheeks. “You’re so strong Marceline. I’m kinda scared to see how much you’re gonna kick the worlds butt.” She heard a small laugh, followed by a sniff. And then those green eyes looked up to her, thankful. 

“You’re gonna kick it with me, right?” She asked and of course Bonnie nodded, pulling Marceline in for an embrace. The two hugged tightly, letting themselves become lost in each other, Bonnie rubbing Marceline’s back until she felt her breathing return to normal and she heard a loud shout from their friends. 

The two broke apart, Bonnie wiping away any remaining tears on Marceline’s face, not caring that her gown got a little wet. “Don’t cry okay? Unless they’re happy tears.” 

“I can’t make any promises,” she sniffed with a laugh, taking Bonnibel’s hand and walking off to their friends. “God, and I can’t wait to take this stupid gown off. I feel like a goth kid.” 

“Without the gown you look like a scene kid,” Bonnie said with a laugh, causing a fake gasp from Marceline. 

“I take that with great offense! Just because I had coon tails in seventh grade doesn’t mean you can keep harping me on it.” 

“Trust me, I’ll never give it up,” Bonnie stated with a smirk over her shoulder, reaching for Marceline’s hand so they could walk off to their friends. 

The two walked hand in hand as they met up with their friends for more pictures. Tons of selfies, Elle with her sinful selfie stick—though no one would admit it took the best pictures—and ushering them all to follow her to the large limousine her family owned, painted a light shade of purple. 

Everyone got inside, even a few underclassmen, really just one that everyone knew Finn had the hots for and everyone was bummed they’d miss out on seeing the romance spark being away at college and all that. 

The limo ride was fairly long, a bit of traffic as all the other parents and children were leaving, most heading to the same large restaurant as them. Marceline and Bonnibel sat close together, Marceline laying her head down onto the others chest, feeling exhausted.

“You better-a brought a wheelbarrow. I’m gonna eat so much tonight if Elle’s parents are paying,” she said, her eyes closed, wishing she could sleep just a bit. Bonnibel just laughed at her comment, letting her hands reach up and gently run it’s fingers through the long dark tresses. 

It was silent between them, both a bit too exhausted to deal with Finn and Jake attempting to figure out the moon roof and Bubba eventually unhooking Jake’s gown that caught caught in the closing windows. 

“Your mom would have been really proud of you, I bet,” Bonnie broke through the silence, feeling Marcelien’s breath hitch with a small chuckle. 

“My dad said the same thing. She never graduated high school, cause of me and Marshall. Plus, apparently Marshall was a terror so-“ 

“You’re not whispering you know!” Marshall shouted from across the limo, a resounding rip coming from Jake’s now ruined gown. 

Marceline and Bonnie knew they’d not be able to talk so comfortably till later, so they just watched the antics of their friends, laughing loudly and thinking they couldn’t have asked for a better high school experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but think about this   
> idk i couldn't think of anything 
> 
> also side note I don't like playing Hunson as the big bad guy so expect like "i want what's best for you and i'm kinda demanding about it, but i also want you to be happy" type daddy


End file.
